


Sweetness

by jesswritesimagines



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Female Reader, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21940501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesswritesimagines/pseuds/jesswritesimagines
Summary: You and Mercedes start married life together.
Relationships: Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, Mercedes von Martritz/Reader, Mercedes von Martritz/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 42





	Sweetness

Rain hit the roof of your little cabin, mixing with the snow from the day before to create ice-cold slush. Despite the temperature outside, you had never been warmer. 

Mercedes’s arms were wrapped around you, holding you close as you came to. You shifted slightly so you could press a gentle kiss to her forehead before your gaze dropped to her hand and you caught sight of the silver band, a new but incredibly welcome sight.

Your wedding the previous day had been a day of joy for the Blue Lions, a stark contrast to the past five years of war. Each of your former students had contributed in some way, yet your favorite moment was when Mercedes was escorted down the aisle to you. Your bride looked stunning, as always, but the smile she gave you as she faced you at the altar was one you would keep in your heart for the rest of your days.

Your wife - goddess, you loved calling her that - started to stir, letting out a yawn so cute you thought your heart might burst before opening her eyes. She smiled as soon as she saw you, reaching out to tenderly brush stray hairs out of your face.

“Good morning,” she murmured, her voice as soft as her smile.

“Every morning is a good one with you,” you replied. 

Mercedes giggled, her cheeks flushed. “I didn’t realize you had such a way with words first thing in the morning…”

“Only for you, dear,” you whispered, giving her a quick kiss before nuzzling into her for warmth. You two would spend your first morning of married life in each other’s arms, happy and healthy and most importantly, together.

~

“And… a cup of sugar?” you asked, lips pursed as you tried to remember the recipe that Mercedes was trying to teach you.

“Yes! That’s exactly right!” Your wife’s smile was bright as she helped you measure out the sugar. You’d expressed an interest in learning how to bake, and she was happy to share her favorite recipes with you. 

The one she was teaching you now was a simple one, a cherished memory from her childhood. She hadn’t shared it with anyone before - not even Annette, despite how much her best friend had begged for it back when they were at the academy - but you… you were special. You were the love of her life. You’d trusted her with your heart. She figured this was the least you deserved from her.

“Mercie?” Your voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m just fine… Lost in my thoughts, I suppose.” She smiled to show that she was truly alright, not wanting to worry you with her wandering thoughts and observations. She brought her attention back to the baking that she was supposed to be teaching you. The dough you’d been making looked good, though as she raised her gaze she took note of the flour you’d gotten on your cheek and couldn’t help but let out a giggle. Mess was a standard part of baking, but still, you looked so adorable!

Her laugh caused your cheeks to turn scarlet. “What? Did I miss a step?”

“Oh, no, dear,” she said, still laughing as she gently wiped the flour off your cheek with her thumb. “You didn’t miss anything. I just didn’t realize you were such a messy baker, is all.”

“It’s my first time!” You weren’t really protesting and she knew it from the way she smiled. Mercedes snaked her arms around your waist, hugging you from behind and resting her chin gently on your shoulder.

“It’s all right. After all, you’re sweet enough that I’m happy to help you clean up.”

The cookies you made were enjoyed together as the two of you snuggled by the fireplace. Mercedes had baked plenty of treats before, but they’d never tasted quite this sweet.


End file.
